1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens and a camera system having the same, and in particular relates to image stabilization that corrects an image blur due to a camera shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, an image stabilizing apparatus that corrects an image blur due to a camera shake is known as an image pickup apparatus, such as a camera. As one embodiment of the image stabilizing apparatus, it is known to correct an image blur by detecting a camera shake and displacing a part of the image pickup optical system (for example, image stabilizing optical system) according to the detected shake. However, when the image stabilizing optical system is displaced, aberration, distortion, or reduction of a peripheral brightness may be caused in a taken image, according to displacement amount, focal distance, or aperture value.
To solve the problem, for example, JPH4-78292 discloses a technology that corrects a chromatic aberration according to displacement amount of an image stabilizing optical system. Moreover, JPH6-67255 discloses a technology to control an aperture value according to a displacement amount of an image stabilizing optical system or to control the displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system according to the aperture value, so as to prevent reduction of a peripheral brightness when the image blur is corrected. Further, JP2005-62242 discloses a technology to correct reduction of a peripheral brightness according to a displacement amount of an image stabilizing optical system.
However, lens interchange camera systems have the following problems. When the image stabilizing optical system is located in an interchangeable lens side, an image processing correcting unit for correcting the aberration or reduction of a peripheral brightness according to the displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system may or may not be located in a camera body side on which the interchangeable lens is mounted. If the interchangeable lens corrects the image blur when the mounted camera body does not include the above-mentioned image processing correction unit, the aberration or reduction of the peripheral brightness may be caused according to the displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system, and an unsightly image is taken. Further, if the mounted camera body includes the above-mentioned image processing correction unit, the displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system does not need to be limited but is limited, and a camera system incapable of correcting the big shake is used.